あなたが輝いている (Anata ga Kagayaite iru)
by BlackLapiz
Summary: Lucy heartfilia adalah seorang idol yang sedang naik daun meski umurnya masih 17 tahun. Memiliki nama Lucia sebagai nama panggungnya. Di atas panggung dia adalah idol yang sempurna. namun siapa mengira bahwa dia menyimpan kesedihan dan kesepian seorang diri, sampai seorang lelaki datang di kehidupannya dan membuat dirinya merasa berarti. AU! OOC! Want to RnR minna?
1. Chapter 1

あなたが輝いている

(Anata ga Kagayaite iru)

Summary : Lucy heartfilia adalah seorang idol yang sedang naik daun meski umurnya masih 17 tahun. Memiliki nama Lucia sebagai nama panggungnya. Di atas panggung dia adalah idol yang sempurna namun siapa mengira bahwa dia menyimpan kesedihan dan kesepian seorang diri, sampai seorang lelaki datang di kehidupannya dan membuat dirinya merasa berarti. AU! OOC! Want to RnR minna?

Rate: T

Pair : Lucy .H, Natsu .D, Gray .F, Juvia .L.

Genre: Romance,Comedy

Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Chapter 1: Way to meet him

Prolog:

"Lucy-sama,sudah waktunya anda naik ke panggung." Panggil seorang gadis berambut biru pucat.

"Ah,baiklah. Kamu duluan saja Juvia." Gadis yang akrab disapa Juvia adalah teman Lucy sejak kecil,dan sekarang dia menjadi manajernya.

"Ok,aku akan ke belakang panggung ya."Jawab Juvia sambil menutup pintu pelan dan meninggalkan Lucy sendiri.

"Ayah,Ibu. Doakan aku ya…." Bibir Lucy bergerak pelan,dia menatap dirinya di cermin dan mulai menunjukkan senyum termanisnya.

"Sekarang aku adalah Lucia." Ujarnya sambil membuka pintu dengan kepercayaan diri dan berlari ke atas panggung.

Di dalam tempat konser,semua orang mengelu-elukan nama-nya,yang membuat Lucy semakin bersemangat untuk menghibur mereka semua.

"Minna-san! Koko de Lucia! Watashitachiha issho ni utatte mimashou (Ayo kita bernyanyi bersama) !"

"OU! LUCIA! LUCIA! LUCIA!"

Para penonton semakin heboh apalagi saat instrument lagu _Towa no Kizuna _berdendang. Lucy tampak menikmati suasana ini. Baginya,berada di atas panggung,di sorot cahaya dan mendengar sorakan penonton adalah hal yang paling menggembirakan

* * *

"Juvia,aku capek sekali!" Keluh gadis berambut pirang yang sekarang sedang duduk di atas sofa.

"Lucy-sama,tunggu sebentar lagi ya,di luar masih banyak fans yang menunggumu. Aku akan menyuruh pak sopir untuk menunggu di belakang gedung." Saat itu juga,Juvia segera membuka HP nya dan menelepon sopir. Sedangkan Lucy masih senyam senyum sendiri mengingat saat dirinya di atas panggung.

"Ah,hebat sekali diriku bisa sampai sejauh ini. Padahal dulu aku tidak mempunyai niat bernyanyi."

"Tapi buktinya anda dapat bernyanyi dengan indah Lucia-sama." Celetuk perias yang masih berada di dalam ruangan sehabis membersihkan make up Lucy.

"Yah,itu pasti bakatku. Hahahaha" Jawab Lucy asal. Setelah itu ia menatap bayangannya di jendela,dan terlihatlah sosok gadis dengan wajah muramnya,yang seperti akan menangis.

"Aku lelah…." Ucapnya pelan

"Apa?Lucy-sama?Apa anda mengatakan sesuatu?"Tanya Juvia yang sudah selesai menelepon.

"Tidak kok. Omong-omong,gimana mobilnya?Sudah siap?" Tanya Lucy mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nah,itu dia,mobilnya susah keluar karena sudah dikerubungi oleh fans Lucy-sama."

"Loh terus gimana nih?"

"Lucy-sama,aku membawa mobil waktu ke sini. Biar aku yang menyupir!"

"WHAT!?"Teriak lucy hingga _sweatdrop._

"Tenang saja, meski aku belum 17 tahun,aku ini lebih jago menyetir daripada Lucy-sama."

_Glek,justru itu yang kukhawatirkan. Pasti lah kamu lebih jago menyetir dibanding aku. Kan aku belum belajar menyetir mobil. _Batin Lucy.

"Mmm… Baiklah aku akan menunggu di belakang gedung ya."

"Hati-hati Lucy-sama,fans mu berkeliaran di mana-mana."

"Iya,makanya kamu jangan lama-lama."

Setelah itu Lucy berjalan menuju belakang gedung dan Juvia mengambil mobilnya.

**Lucy POV**

Sudah sepuluh menit aku menunggu Juvia di belakang gerbang,dan huru hara fans juga mulai menghilang. Sepertinya petugas keamanan sudah membereskan mereka.

"Aku lapar…." Ucapku sambil memegangi perut.

Aku melihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam. Yah,ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanku yang memilih untuk bergelut di bidang entertainment. Meski awalnya aku ragu,namun karena Juvia berjanji akan menjadi manajerku jika aku berhasil debut,alhasil aku mencoba mengikuti audisi _Next Idol_. Yaitu audisi untuk para remaja yang memiliki bakat untuk menjadi idol remaja. Dan setelah melewati beberapa tahap dan mengalahkan pesaing-pesaingku,akhirnya aku berhasil menang dan debut. Yah,hanya seperti itu saja. Padahal aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau,tapi kenapa aku terus merasa sedih?Kenapa aku kesepian?Aku tidak mengerti….

_Hosh… Hosh…_

Loh?Kok ada suara orang ngos-ngosan?Jangan-jangan Fans. Gawat! Aku segera menatap orang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di sampingku ini.

"KYA-" Tadinya aku akan berteriak,tapi tangan ini justru membungkam mulutku.

"Kumohon,jangan berteriak dan jangan mengeluarkan suara. Atau tidak mereka akan menemukanku"Ucap lelaki ini pelan.

Tak lama segerombolan pria bertubuh besar dan membawa senjata melintas. Dan pria yang mendekapku ini semakin membawaku masuk ke tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh mereka yaitu di belakang tempat sampah. Ya benar,di sana sangat gelap dan mungkin orang tidak akan menyadari kami.

"COBA CARI KE SANA!"

"SIALAN ANAK ITU! BERANI-BERANINYA DIA MENUNJUKKAN WAJAHNYA!"

"SEMUA MENYEBAR! CARI DI SUDUT-SUDUT KOTA!

"OU!"

Pria ini semakin mendekapku erat,aku hanya dapat melihat matanya yang sesekali mengintip lewat celah-celah.

"Gawat!Ada yang menuju ke sini." Ucap pria ini lagi.

Aku dapat mendengar derap langkah yang berat semakin mendekat. Keringatku mulai berjatuhan dan…aku mendengar debaran jantung yang lebih cepat dari jantungku. Pasti detak jantung pria ini,huh… dasar penakut. Eh,tunggu… kita berdua kan dalam situasi yang sama. Kalau dia dihajar,pasti aku juga akan ikut terseret dalam perkelahian ini dan akan masuk berita lalu popularitasku turun dan akhirnya aku akan kembali menjadi….. TIDAAK! Sekarang debaran jantungku lebih cepat dari pria yang mendekapku ini,kepalaku terasa berputar-putar.

Tiba-tiba,derap langkah itu berhenti dan tak lama,suara Sirine polisi mulai terdengar.

"Cih,polisi datang. Lihat saja Natsu Dragneel! Kalau bertemu lagi,kau akan kucincang."Derap langkah pria itu semakin menjauh dan akhirnya kami berdua bisa bernapas lega.

"Puah… Hosh… hosh… hosh… mendebarkan sekali." Ucap pria ini.

"A-anu… ?"

"Hm?"

"Maaf,bisakah kamu melepaskan dekapanmu?Aku merasa sesak."Pintaku. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menghirup nafas segar juga.

"Oh iya,maaf ya." Akhirnya dia melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuhku.

"Mm… tidak apa-apa." Jawabku seraya berdiri dan membersihkan bajuku dari debu.

"Maaf sudah ikut-ikutan menyeretmu." Pria ini mulai membuka suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku bingung,ada apa sih tadi?"

"Mereka mengejarku."

"Kenapa?"

_Krruukkk…._

Gawat! Kenapa harus berbunyi sekarang sih…..

"WAHAHAHAHA!"

"Geezz… Jangan tertawa…." Kurasakan darahku naik ke kepala. Kepalaku tertunduk. Kejadian tadi membuatku semakin lapar saja. Tiba-tiba pria ini menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Nih,aku ada roti. Mau?"Tanyanya.

"T-Te-Terimakasih…." Jawabku malu-malu sambil meraih roti di tangannya. Setelah kuperhatikan,ditangan orang ini terdapat banyak sekali luka.

"Kamu berdarah!" Ucapku histeris. Aku memang sangat membenci darah. Karena darah mengingatkan aku pada hal yang menyeramkan.

"Ahh… ini hanya luka kecil saja kok."

"Kecil apanya?Nih saputangan dan _hansaplast_,pakai saja,tapi lukamu harus disiram air terlebih dahulu." Tangan pria ini menerima saputangan dan _hansaplast_ dan segera melakukan apa yang kusuruh. Kebetulan di dekat sana ada kran air.

_Tiinn… Tiiin…_

Cahaya mobil menyorot kami berdua. Dan dari jendela,Juvia melambaikan tangannya.

"Maaf,aku sudah harus pergi,kau juga cepatlah pulang."Ucapku kepada pria yang masih membasuh tangannya. Setelah selesai dia menghampiriku,karena cahaya mobil aku dapat melihat sosoknya. Pria ini memiliki warna rambut yang jarang digunakan anak remaja lain yaitu merah muda,dan tubuhnya sangat atletis,dia memakai syal kotak-kotak di lehernya.

"Ya,terimakasih ya… maaf merepotkan…"Ucapnya.

"Mmm dan terimakasih juga untuk rotinya." Setelah itu aku segera membuka pintu mobil,namun pria ini menghentikan langkahku lagi.

"Hei,siapa namamu?"Tanyanya

"Lucy Heartfilia."Jawabku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Natsu Dragneel. Kuharap kalau kita bertemu lagi."Dia menyambut uluran tanganku sambil tersenyum . Senyumnya terasa hangat dan tulus. Membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Ya…mungkin…"Ucapku dengan suara kecil,lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Seketika Juvia langsung tancap gas. Aku masih melihat sosok Natsu Dragneel dari kaca spion. Dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Siapa dia?"Tanya Juvia

"Orang aneh…" jawabku.

"Harusnya Lucy-sama jangan dekat-dekat orang itu. Siapa tahu dia fans yang cuma pura-pura dan memanfaatkan kebaikan Lucy-sama." Ucap Juvia ketus,membuatku sedikit kesal entah kenapa.

"Kurasa dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dan lagi Juvia,kenapa kamu terlambat 30 menit?Kalau saja kamu tidak telat,aku tidak akan bertemu dengan orang aneh itu!"Rasakan Juvia!Sekarang aku akan balik menasehatimu!Hahahaha!

"Hehe… anu… Juvia terlambat yang pertama karena harus melintasi para fans,yang kedua ada segerombolan mafia yang sedang berkeliaran mengejar seseorang. Untunglah polisi langsung mengamankan"

"Mafia?"

"Iya,tadi ramai sekali loh… Juvia sampai takut banget."

"Juvia kan kuat,tidak mungkin kalah kan?"

"Kyaa… Lucy-sama jangan memuji Juvia dong!" Inilah sifat asli Juvia,dia bisa berubah dari gadis yang kelihatan cool namun saat bersama orang yang dia suka dia akan mulai membuka diri dan rada alay.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Lucy-sama… bagi rotinya ya?Juvia juga lapar."

"Nih,sedikit aja." Karena roti ini dari orang aneh yang membuatku penasaran.

_Kriing… Kriing…_

Handphoneku bordering dan di sana tertera nama Gray Fullbuster.

"Halo Gray…"

"Lucy! Hebat banget kamu. Aku sudah menonton konsermu dari televisi. Maaf ya tidak dapat mendukung langsung."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu gak lelah?Kamu membantu ayahmu bekerja di perusahaan lagi kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau aku sebagai anak tunggal tidak bisa menangani perusahaan,ibu pasti akan menangis. Hehehe "

"Santai saja Gray… kamu harus menikmati masa mudamu. Hidup tuh masih panjang tau."

"Iya iya,lagipula mulai besok kamu akan menjadi murid di sekolahku kan?"

"Oh iya! Aku hampir lupa."

"Ya sudah,aku tutup dulu teleponnya ya,besok jangan terlambat. Selamat malam Lucy…"

"Selamat malam Gray…"

"Dari Gray-sama?" Tanya Juvia

"Hmm… ya… dasar Gray selalu khawatir."

"Ya…" Ucap Juvia,raut wajahnya tampak sedih setiap kali aku bercerita tentang Gray.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan Apartement mewah berlantai 10. Dan ruanganku ada di lantai 9. Dari sana aku dapat melihat seluruh kota. Apalagi saat malam,kelap-kelip lampu kota selalu menemaniku tidur di kamar yang sepi.

"Kalau begitu Lucy-sama,aku akan ke ruang apartement ku. Pastikan Lucy-sama bangun jam setengah delapan."

"Baiklah,terimakasih Juvia."

Nah,sekarang aku sendiri lagi,di ruangan yang luas dan sepi. Benar,hanya aku seorang yang tinggal di tempat ini. Tidak ada orang yang akan menyambut kedatanganku.

* * *

_07.45 AM_

"LUCY-SAMA! Bangun!"

"Argh! 10 menit lagi ya Juvia."

"Gak boleh… sekolah dimulai jam setengah Sembilan. Kalau tidak berangkat jam delapan,kita akan telat di hari pertama sekolah."

Karena mendengar kata terlambat,aku segera membuka mataku dan meregangkan badan. Setelah itu aku bersiap-siap. Tepat jam delapan kita sudah berhasil naik mobil menuju ke sekolah.

"Lucy-sama,ingat ya,kali ini harus memiliki teman."Ujar Juvia tegas.

"Aku kan sudah berteman dengan Juvia,dan Gray."

"Maksudku bukan teman dari kecil,tapi teman SMA,pacar,d ll !"

Mendengar perkataan Juvia,aku tertunduk sedih. Sejak dulu,aku tidak memiliki teman,karena aku lebih cerdas dibandingkan mereka,entah itu kemampuan fisik maupun otak,tidak ada yang bisa mengimbangiku, aku selalu mendapat perlakukan istimewa. Satu persatu teman-temanku pergi meninggalkanku, dan akhirnya orang tuaku menyekolahkanku di rumah/_Homeschooling._ Memang,lebih tenang dan nyaman,tapi aku merasa kesepian. Waktu itu,hanya Juvia dan Gray yang suka menghampiriku,mereka bilang mereka akan selalu ada untukku. Sejak saat itu aku tidak mempercayai siapapun kecuali mereka berdua.

"Baiklah nona Lucy dan nona Juvia,selamat bersekolah!"Ucap Pak Sopir.

Setelah aku keluar dari mobil ,beberapa anak yang menyadari keberadaanku langsung berteriak-teriak.

"LUCIA SEKOLAH DI SINI!"

"Kyaa!"

"Lucia!Lucia!"

"Ada Lucia!"

Dalam beberapa menit saja,aku sudah dikelilingi oleh puluhan hingga ratusan fans,untunglah petugas keamanan segera mengamankan hingga aku bisa berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan selamat.

"Selamat datang Lucy Heartfilia di SMA Fairy Tail,saya adalah Makarov.! " Sambut kepala sekolah dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Terimakasih Makarov-sensei."

"Kelasmu adalah kelas spesial 2-1. Mirajane sensei akan mengantarmu."

"A-anu…. Teman saya di mana?"

"Maksudmu yang berambut biru pucat?Kalau dia,sudah masuk kelas regular sejak tadi."

"Owh…" Kupikir,Juvia akan ikut denganku ke kelas spesial. Lalu,sebuah SMS masuk ke HP-ku.

_Lucy-sama… Ganbatte !_

_From: Juvia L._

Yosh!Aku akan berusaha. Setelah itu aku mulai melihat papan nama kelas 2-1 yang menjadi kelasku. Lalu satu SMS lagi masuk ke HP-ku dari Gray.

_Lucy…. Ganbatte… jangan nangis di hari pertama sekolah ya._

"Urushai na!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum senang. Juvia dan Gray benar-benar deh… hampir mirip. Dulu mereka sangat akrab,tapi kenapa sekarang agak renggang ya?kalau mereka bertemu suasana menjadi dingin.

"Lucy,kau sudah sampai di depan kelas. Gildart sensei sudah menunggumu." Ucap Mirajane sensei. Suaranya amat lembut dan senyumnya manis.

"Ya… semuanya,ini Lucy Heartfilia." Ucap Gildart sensei di depan kelas.

"O-Ohayou minna-san… Yoroshiku!" Aku sedikit gugup. Lebih baik bernyanyi di depan banyak orang daripada harus berbicara di depan kelas. Kuperhatikan murid-murid lelaki tampak terpesona dan berusaha menggodaku. Sedangkan murid-murid perempuan tampak tidak peduli. Aku langsung saja berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh Gildart sensei. Disebelahku ada bangku kosong. Entah siapa yang memakainya.

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

**Normal POV**

_Jam pelajaran kelima…._

"Hnggg…." Seorang gadis berambut pirang ini meregangkan tangannya. Wajahnya nampak cantik terterpa cahaya mentari. Sedari tadi,ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian semua anak lelaki di sekolah itu.

"Hah… jam ke lima olahraga ya… Yup! Aku akan mengganti pakaian. Loh ?" Lucy melihat ke sekelilingnya,dan ia tidak melihat satu pun murid perempuan di kelas itu.

"Aduh…. Pada ke mana ya?Aku tidak tahu ruang ganti di mana?"

Akhirnya Lucy mencoba mencari ruang ganti sendiri. Waktu sebelum olahraga di mulai tinggal 10 menit dan dia belum berganti pakaian. Lucy merasa takut,karena dia tadi mendengar anak-anak di kelasnya mengeluh tentang guru olahraga mereka yang galak banget melebihi beruang.

"Ah,sudahlah… aku ganti di ruangan ini saja. Mumpung tidak ada orang."Gumam Lucy sambil membuka ruang laboratorium tua di lantai 1.

Saat Lucy mulai membuka pakaiannya,dia lupa untuk menutup tirai,sehingga anak-anak lelaki kelas regular melihat Lucy.

"LU-LUCIA! Lucia berganti pakaian!" teriak seorang anak lelaki yang sangat menyukai Lucia.

"Di mana?Di mana?" sahut anak yang lain.

"OWH! Benar! Lihat Badannya!" Mereka segera mengambil kamera dan mulai memotret Lucy yang masih dalam keadaan tidak memakai baju atasan.

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Lucy saat tersadar dirinya dipotret. Lucy segera berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari ruangan itu dan melewati pria berambut merah muda.

"Loh?Itu kan… L-Luc-… Argh!" para murid dari kelas regular segera berlari mengejar Lucy dan menginjak-injak badan Natsu Dragneel yang sekarang terkapar di koridor sekolah.

"TEMEE!" Umpatnya. Natsu segera berlari mengejar mereka.

Lucy terkurung di dalam ruangan dilantai 3. Dia pikir,mereka tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam. Namun dugaan Lucy salah. Kekuatan para fans berhasil memasuki ruangan tersebut. Lucy segera menutup matanya pasrah. Saat itu,seorang pria berambut merah muda melompat dari jendela dan menendang wajah mereka satu per satu.

"Sialan kalian! Berani-beraninya menginjak badanku,apalagi kalian mengganggu murid perempuan di sekolah. Cih…"

"Natsu?" Ucap Lucy tertahan. Dalam hatinya dia sangat senang dan terpesona. What?Terpesona karena apa?

"Kamu! Ikut aku!" Ujar Natsu sambil menggendong Lucy dan membawanya keluar lewat jendela.

"WAAA! Tunggu dulu… I-ini lantai 3!" Teriak Lucy.

"Lalu?Aku juga tahu ini lantai 3." Jawab Natsu santai. Seketika itu juga Natsu langsung melompat dan membuat Lucy berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Untunglah mereka mendarat dengan selamat.

Lucy dan Natsu bersembunyi di balik semak semak,karena masih banyak fans Lucy yang berusaha mencarinya.

"Natsu… terimakasih…" ucap lucy dengan suara pelan.

"HAH?! Lagipula…." Kata Natsu sambil melihat keadaan Lucy.

"APA-APAAN INI!KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJU!"

"A-Aku bisa menjelaskan…. Tolong jangan berteriak,nanti mereka menemukan kita." Natsu segera menutup mulutnya dan melepas jas sekolahnya dan memberikannya pada Lucy.

"Setidaknya kau memakai itu." Wajah Natsu sedikit memerah,namun ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah… arigatou… maaf merepotkan." Lucy segera memakai jas sekolah Natsu dan mulai menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa sampai pada keadaan seperti ini.

"Oh… jadi intinya,semua ini terjadi karena kamu tidak tahu ruang ganti. Konyol!" Lucy hanya tertunduk lemas.

"Memangnya tidak ada teman yang memberitahumu?" Lanjut Natsu.

"A-Aku… tidak punya teman…" Lucy semakin tertunduk lemas. Natsu menjadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Lucy.

"Kalau begitu,aku akan menjadi teman pertamamu." Ucapan Natsu membuat Lucy menaikkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Natsu yang tersenyum hangat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Lucy

"Benar! Aku akan memberitahumu semua tentang sekolah ini." Ucap Natsu meyakinkan.

"Janji?" Ujar Lucy sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!"Jawab Natsu sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Ternyata kamu disini Lucy! Aku segera mencarimu saat kudengar kamu diculik."Ucap Gray yang kemudian melihat Natsu yang sedang bersama Lucy.

"Jadi kamu yang menculik Lucy. Dasar maniak!" Gray sangat kesal saat melihat Natsu,dan Natsu membalas tatapan Gray tajam. Lucy tampak bingung melihat suasana tegang keduanya ,apa yang harus harus dia lakukan?

To be Continue….

* * *

Author: Hello minna-san… Author baru di fandom ini. Terimakasih sudah membaca FF ini. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan disana sini (apalagi bagian komedi,maaf ya author kurang baik dalam membuat cerita komedi). By the way,cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga shoujo ikeyamada (kalau yang tahu manga suki desu Suzuki-kun hehehe). Mohon dukungannya ya semua…. Tolong berikan review kalian mengenai cerita ini. Arigatou… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

あなたが輝いている

(Anata ga Kagayaite iru)

Summary : Lucy heartfilia adalah seorang idol yang sedang naik daun meski umurnya masih 17 tahun. Memiliki nama Lucia sebagai nama panggungnya. Di atas panggung dia adalah idol yang sempurna namun siapa mengira bahwa dia menyimpan kesedihan dan kesepian seorang diri, sampai seorang lelaki datang di kehidupannya dan membuat dirinya merasa berarti. AU! OOC! Want to RnR minna?

Rate: T

Pair : Lucy .H, Natsu .D, Gray .F,Juvia L

Genre: Romance,Comedy

Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima

Author : Arigatou kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca FF ini. Maaf kalau update-nya lama. Selamat membaca… Author harap kalian suka.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Do not Understand

"G-Gray…"

Plakk

What?Dia menepis tanganku?!

"Hey maniak! Kalau kamu memang fans yang baik dan benar,tolong bertingkahlah layaknya fans biasa. Jangan begini caranya!" Ucap Gray dengan nada tinggi.

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali,kalau aku bukan fansnya." Jawab Natsu dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

Kejadian di depanku ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala. Seseorang bantulah aku….

"KALIAN BERTIGA!" Sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang mendatangi kami bertiga.

"Tahukah kalian,kalau kalian mengganggu ketenangan proses belajar mengajar disini?! Sekarang juga ikut aku! Ini perintah!"

Ahh… Syukurlah,siapapun dia, dia benar-benar berhasil melumpuhkan kedua pria di hadapanku.

"E-Er-ERRZAA !" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Tunggu dulu,sepertinya aku pernah melihat nama itu,dimana ya?

. . . . . .

"ARGHH! Kau Erza Scarlet?!" seketika itu pula,sepasang bola mata berwarna merah menatapku tajam. Dan mendekat ke arahku. Seharusnya aku menjaga mulutku dengan baik. Dasar mulut ini…

"Kau… Anak baru ya?" Tanyanya. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai teterpa sinar mentari. Lama-kelamaan aku merasa tatapannya sedikit melembut padaku. Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Dan selanjutnya ia berbalik melihat Natsu dan Gray.

"Natsu! Gray! Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan gadis pirang ini HAH?!"

"M-maaf, namaku Lucy."

"Hmm.. iya namamu Lucy. Maksudku apa yang kalian lakukan pada Lucy?! Berani sekali membolos pelajaran dan bertengkar karena seorang gadis." Natsu dan Gray tampak lemas,namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba keberanian mereka muncul dan mereka berdiri kembali.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya!" Ucap mereka berdua serempak. Sekilas Erza nampak kesal,kemudian dia menarik nafas lega.

"Syukurlah… Syukurlah kalian tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi di depan anak baru." Erza memeluk Gray dan Natsu,sedangkan aku hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa maksudmu Erza? Waktu itu kami tidak menakuti anak baru." Gray dan Natsu saling menatap tajam. Woah! Lagi-lagi mereka mengatakan hal itu bersamaan.

"Natsu! Jangan terus menerus mengikuti perkataanku!"

"HAH?! Bukannya kau yang sedari tadi mengikuti perkataanku."

"GRRR!" Hoo… mereka berdua kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertarung.

PLETAK!

"Beraninya kalian berdua menghiraukanku." Ucap Erza geram. Entah hanya fantasiku,tapi Erza benar-benar tampak menyeramkan,dan dari mana pedang kayu itu muncul?! Kulihat Natsu dan Gray segera lari tunggang langgang.

"Huwh.. mereka berdua selalu tidak bisa akur bagaikan es dan api. Maaf ya Lucy kamu harus melihat kejadian tadi,oh iya aku sudah menghukum orang-orang yang mengejarmu. Dengan hukuman yang sepantasnya… Kikikiki…" Errr… Dia terlihat menyeramkan. Erza menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada lima langkah dibelakangnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Ehem… pokoknya ini bajumu. Segeralah dipakai,aku akan menunjukkan ruang ganti yang ada di dekat sini." Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang. Erza banyak bercerita tentang Natsu dan Gray. Sehingga aku penasaran,apakah mereka bertiga sangat dekat?

"A-anu.. Erza-san? Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa Natsu dan Erza-san dekat?"

"Ohh.. mengenai itu,memang aku dan Natsu sangat dekat karena dia adalah adik tiriku."

"HAH?! Tidak bisa kupercaya…" Ucapku pelan.

"Yah.. secara umur sih memang kami seumur,namun dia memutuskan untuk menjadikan aku kakaknya. Dan aku senang dia menjadi adikku." Erza tersenyum lembut,tampaknya dia memang benar-benar menyayangi Natsu.

"Oh iya, kalau kau dekat dengannya,tolong bilang kalau dia harus cepat pulang ke rumah,ayah sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

"Eh?Bukannya kalian dekat. Kenapa tidak bilang langsung saja?"

"Sebenarnya beberapa minggu ini,dia tidak pulang ke rumah, dan tidak membalas pesan atau telepon, di sekolah pun kami jarang bertemu. Jadi tolong kau bilang kepadanya. Bisakah?"

"Baiklah,kalau aku bertemu akan aku sampaikan."

"Terimakasih Lucy,by the way kau bisa berganti pakaian sekarang,aku akan menunggu di luar."

"Un! Maaf merepotkan."

Aku masuk ke gudang olahraga yang sepi. Dan aku memikirkan banyak hal, apakah Natsu punya masalah dengan keluarganya? Kenapa dia meninggalkan rumah? Dan lagi kenapa kemarin dia dikejar-kejar mafia? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu,tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya,apalagi dengan pekerjaanku sebagai idol,mana mungkin aku bisa mendekatinya. Tapi,aku ingin berteman dengannya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah,maaf merepotkan. Padahal bel sudah berbunyi…"

"Ah,tidak usah dipikirkan. Ini sudah tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS."

Tiba-tiba saja Erza melihat 2 orang anak lelaki sedang merokok diam-diam,wanita ini segera berlari ke arah mereka dengan marah. Dan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk mencari jalan ke arah kelasku. Beruntunglah aku bertemu dengan Juvia.

"Ah! Lucy-sama!"

"Juvia! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah bel sudah berbunyi?"

"Hehe,Juvia menuju ke UKS."

"Kenapa?Kamu sakit?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Ehm, ya… ya Juvia sakit." Juvia tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah,jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya."

"Un! Ah,kalau Lucy-sama mencari kelas,Lucy sama tinggal mengikuti lorong ini lalu naik tangga dan belok ke kanan."Jelas Juvia.

"Terimakasih Juvia! Maaf selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa,justru Juvia senang dapat membantu Lucy-sama."

"Kalau begitu,Juvia pamit."

"Okeh…" Aku berjalan mengikuti petunjuk Juvia.

"Maafkan aku Lucy-sama,Juvia benar-benar tidak boleh menangis di depan Lucy-sama,apalagi Juvia sebenarnya iri pada Lucy-sama."

**Apa yang dilakukan Gray dan Natsu setelah melarikan diri dari Erza?**

"Damn! Onee-san selalu tampak mengerikan." Ucap Natsu sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Cih! Salahmu mendekati Lucy!" Tanggap Gray.

"HAH?!Bukannya kau seharusnya berterimakasih aku sudah menyelamatkan idolmu yang berharga itu dari incaran para fans gilanya?"

"Kau mengharap rasa terimakasih?GAK!"

"Grrr… Wajahmu selalu membuatku kesal."

"Kapan kau pertama kali bertemu lagi dengan Lucy?"

"Kemarin,saat aku dikejar mafia. Tadinya aku tak menyadari kalau dia adalah Lucy. Saat sorot lampu mobil menerpa wajahnya,barulah aku menyadari kalau dia Lucy. Kenapa ada masalah dengan hal itu?!"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa janjimu waktu itu. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada keluarga Lucy,jangan harap dia akan memaafkanmu. Ingat itu!" Gray segera meninggalkan Natsu yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ouch!" Gray bertubrukan dengan seorang gadis manis berambut biru.

"Juvia?"

"Gray-sama? Maaf sudah menabrakmu."

"Hahaha don't mind, jarang sekali kita bertemu selain urusan kantor. Terimakasih sudah mengurus Lucy dengan baik."Gray memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Uhm,iya… sama-sama…" Juvia terlihat canggung,dia membawa tumpukan kertas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu mau ke kelas?"

"Tidak,aku disuruh ke ruang staf." Tanpa pikir panjang,Gray langsung mengambil sebagian kertas yang dibawa oleh Juvia.

"Karena kau selalu ada di sisi Lucy,aku akan membantumu. Karena kita teman kan?"

"Ya… kita teman…" Jawab Juvia tertahan. Kenapa yang ada di pikiran Gray hanya Lucy-sama? Padahal Juvia dan Gray sudah berteman sejak lama,tapi tidak sekalipun dia pernah bertanya mengenai Juvia. Tapi,Juvia menyukainya. Lebih dari apapun juga…

* * *

"Hoahm! AKhirnya Lunch Break!" Aku berada di atap sekolah sekarang. Malangnya nasibku,kesepian di sekolah yang luas ini. Aku hanya bisa menikmati keramaian dari jauh.

"Hoi kamu!" Eh?Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

"Ah,benar ternyata kamu Lucy."

"Natsu? And the blue cat?"

"Ah,maksudmu dia. Namanya Happy,aku mengecat bulunya menjadi biru,biar keren."

Ahh.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran cowo ini sama sekali.

"So Natsu-kun, Erza menyuruhku menyampaikan pesan bahwa kamu disuruh pul…."

"Gak!"

_*Angin bertiup… Fyuuu…_

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku!"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kakakku katakan,tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau pulang." Raut wajahnya berganti,dia nampak sedikit kesal dan juga sedih.

"Tapi,bukankah mereka keluargamu?"

"Heh… keluarga ya? Oh iya,apa kau senggang setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Hmm.. sayangnya tidak. Aku ada latihan koreografi hari ini. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku yang sesungguhnya. Kalau kau senggang teleponlah aku. Ok?" Ucapnya dengan senyum yang bisa melelehkan setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Kami berdua memakan bekal kami dan dia lebih banyak menceritakan lelucon-lelucon yang membuatku selalu tertawa. Orang seperti apa Natsu ini? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Sayangnya,bel sudah berbunyi.

"Ja.. kalau begitu,sampai jumpa Lucy."

"Un! Terimakasih sudah menolongku hari ini. Maaf atas sikap Gray."

"Hahaha tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula aku dan Gray memang selalu seperti itu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu,Natsu segera beranjak pergi. Ah,Scarfnya tertinggal.

"Natsu! Scarf mu!" Dia segera menoleh dan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan,dia merebut scarf itu dari tanganku.

"Terimakasih… "

BLAM!

Dia menutup pintu atap dengan sedikit kasar,atau hanya perasaanku,namun kenapa ekspresinya berubah saat aku memegang scarf miliknya? Aah.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran pria.

* * *

"Yosh! Terimakasih semuanya!" Ucapku kepada seluruh penari dan staf. Juvia datang membawakan handuk untukku.

"Kerja yang bagus Lucy-sama!" Ucap Juvia sembari mengelap keringatku.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok." Aku merebut handuk kecil itu dari tangan Juvia dan mengelap sendiri keringatku.

"Mou… Lucy-sama selalu saja tidak mau dilayani."

"Karena kamu kan temanku bukan pembantuku. Ya kan?"

"Hehehe… iya. Oh! Aku baru ingat, tadi handphone Lucy-sama berbunyi."

"Oh ya? Telepon?"

"Iya, dari Gray-sama. Terus aku bilang kalau Lucy-sama sedang latihan."

"Memang kenapa dia menelepon?"

"Juvia tidak tahu." Geleng Juvia.

"Ya sudah nanti aku akan meneleponnya." Aku segera mencari tempat untuk menelepon Gray.

"Halo?" Ucap-nya dari balik telepon.

"Halo Gray. Tadi kamu menelepon?"

"Ah,iya aku menelepon."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau senggang?" Tanyanya

"Iya,aku sudah selesai latihan. Kenapa?"

"Pergi yuk!"

"Hah? Ke mana? Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tidak boleh sembarangan keluar."

"Sekali-sekali dong. Sudah lama kan kita tidak main bareng."

"Okeh,aku akan mengajak Juvia."

"Eh? Oh, ya sudah ajak saja. Aku akan mengirim mobil ke sana."

"Okeh…"

Aku menutup pembicaraan,dan segera mencari Juvia. Setelah berjalan cukup lama,aku menemukan Juvia.

"Juvia!" Panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Lucy-sama. Bagaimana? Sudah menelepon Gray-sama?" Tanyanya.

"Ya,dia mengajak kita untuk pergi bermain."

"Oh ya? Jam berapa?" Entah hanya perasaanku,tapi Juvia tampak sangat senang.

"Sekarang, kita hanya harus menunggu mobil saja."

"Baiklah, Juvia akan berdandan dulu."

"Oke… Dandan yang cantik ya.. hehehe."

Juvia segera menuju ruang rias,dan aku hanya memakai pakaian biasa yang tidak mencolok. Aku harus terlihat seperti orang biasa. Semoga tidak ada yang menyadari penyamaranku. Aku mengenakan kacamata dan rambutku kuikat dua serta mengenakan jaket bertudung. Yup! Sempurna!

Akhirnya mobil yang ditunggu datang. Aku dan Juvia segera masuk ke dalam,dan menemukan Gray dengan pakaian kasualnya.

"Yo!" Salamnya.

"Hai Gray." Sapaku.

"Halo,Gray-sama." Sapa Juvia malu-malu. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau Juvia menyukai Gray. Tapi,dia tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku.

"Jadi,kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ke taman bermain yang baru saja dibuka siang tadi. Aku dikasih tiket gratis oleh pemiliknya."

"Woah! Hebat juga kau Gray." Ucapku kagum.

Dengan latar belakang keluarga yang terhormat serta kedudukan ayahnya yang berpengaruh di masyarakat tidak heran kalau Gray juga memiliki hubungan sosial yang baik di masyarakat. Setelah 30 menit menempuh perjalanan,akhirnya kami sampai juga di taman bermain ini. Di situ tertulis "WELCOME TO FAIRY LAND".

"Gray-sama,tempat ini besar sekali." Ucap Juvia sedikit tertegun.

"Tentu saja,lagipula bulan depan Lucy akan manggung di sini."

"Hah?! Di sini? Wow…" Ucapku senang. Aku tidak sabar ingin menghibur orang-orang di tempat ini.

Aku,Gray,dan Juvia segera masuk ke dalam. Permainan yang pertama kali kucoba adalah roller coaster. Benar-benar seru banget.

"WOAAA!" Teriak kami bertiga bersamaan. Dibelakang kami duduk beberapa remaja yang juga sama ributnya.

"HOEEEKK! Aku sudah tidak kuat. Turunkan aku.." Kata seorang pria.

"Mou! Natsu,kapan kamu akan terbiasa menaiki hal seperti ini kalau tidak latihan dari sekarang." Ucap gadis di belakang kami. Mendengar nama Natsu,aku dan Gray langsung menengok ke belakang.

"NATSU?!" Ucapku dan Gray bersamaan. Juvia hanya menoleh sebentar dan kemudian kembali menikmati roller coaster.

"Gray!Lucy! Kenapa kalian berada disini? Hoeekk…"

"Argh.. Natsu,setiap aku melihatmua,kau selalu tampak menyedihkan ya?" Ejek Gray. Natsu yang merasa di ejek langsung melupakan rasa mualnya. Dan melotot kearah Gray.

"APA KATAMU?!" Gray dan Natsu kembali bertengkar. Gadis manis yang berada bersama Natsu seperti ingin menenangkan. Kemudian dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum.

Akhirnya kami berhasil turun dari roller coaster dengan selamat. Natsu kembali merasa mual,sehingga kami semua berusaha menopangnya ke kursi taman.

"Maaf ya sudah merepotkan." Ucap gadis itu.

"Namaku Lissanna." Lanjutnya.

"Namaku Lucy,ini Gray dan gadis ini Juvia." Kataku sambil memperkenalkan Gray dan Juvia.

"Juvia senang sekali bertemu gadis manis." Kata Juvia dengan senyum manisnya.

"Terimakasih… Juvia juga cantik." Puji Lissanna membuat Juvia menjadi malu.

"Kyaa.. Lucy-sama dengar kan? Juvia di puji!" Juvia mulai hilang kendali.

"Juvia…" Ucapku datar. Juvia kembali menyadari sekitarnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Apa kamu pacar Natsu?" Tanya Gray tanpa basa-basi.

"Gray! Tidak sopan bertanya langsung begitu." Kataku sambil menyenggol lengannya.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa Lucy. Lagipula aku bukan pacar Natsu. Kami hanya teman sejak kecil tidak lebih."

"G-Gray… jangan menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh ke Lissanna." Dengan sekuat tenaga Natsu bangun dari kursi taman.

"Haha akhirnya kamu bangun juga. Dari dulu rasa mualmu saat menaiki kendaraan tidak pernah hilang ya. Kasihan.." Ejek Gray

"Aku gak butuh rasa kasihanmu. Ayo pergi Lissanna." Ucap Natsu seraya menarik tangan Lissanna dan menggenggamnya lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku hanya bisa melihat Lissanna mengangguk kecil pada kami.

"Natsu-sama terlihat menyebalkan." Ucap Juvia. Mungkin dia tidak terima kalau Gray diperlakukan menyebalkan oleh Natsu. Aku hanya bisa menarik napas.

"Oh iya Gray,sebenarnya aku agak heran dan ingin menanyakan ini sejak lama. " Jelasku.

"Kau mau bertanya apa Lus?"

"Kamu dan Natsu seperti sudah lama saling kenal. Kau dan Erza juga dekat. Ada apa?"

"Ooh.. Keluargaku dan keluarga Natsu kan merupakan rival bisnis. Jadi kami pertama kali bertemu saat pesta. Di sana aku melihat Natsu dan Erza. Penasehatku menyuruh untuk menjauh dari mereka karena keluarganya adalah rival kami,tapi tak lama aku dan Natsu bertubrukan dan kami bertengkar di tengah pesta. Orang yang menghentikan kami adalah Erza. Huwwhh.. gadis itu benar-benar menakutkan." Gray tampak ketakutan saat menceritakan Erza. Yah,mau bagaimana lagi. Adiknya saja takut kepada Erza. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Gray-sama,Lucy-sama! Ayo kita bermain lagi!" Ajak Juvia. Aku dan Gray mengikuti Juvia menuju ke wahana berikutnya. Kami bersenang-senang hingga malam,lalu Gray mengantar kami pulang.

Setelah kejadian hari ini,aku mulai memikirkan banyak hal mengenai Natsu. Pria misterius yang baru kutemui. Dan aku memikirkan mengenai Natsu dan Lissanna. Kenapa aku merasa sedikit kesal saat Natsu bergandengan tangan dengan Lissanna. Argh.. Aku tak mengerti. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

**Di waktu yang sama di Fairy Land…**

"Yo semuanya!" Sapa Natsu kepada seluruh penghuni di Base Camp itu. Tempat ini terlihat lebih mirip istana daripada basecamp.

"Yo Natsu! Lissanna!"

"Konbanwa!" Sapa Lissanna.

Natsu menuju ke sebuah bar yang dilayani oleh gadis cantik berambut panjang.

"Mira-nee apakah Master ada?" Tanya Natsu.

"Master Makarov sebentar lagi akan datang. Tunggu saja,kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja yang penting segar." Jawab Natsu.

"Hei Lissanna,bagaimana? Apa kalian bersenang-senang?" Tanya gadis yang setengah mabuk.

"Cana-san,jangan minum terlalu banyak. Aku tidak ke fairy land untuk bersenang-senang." Jawab Lissanna dengan muka menggemaskan.

Brak!

Pintu utama terbuka dan tampaklah seorang pria tua dengan tampang kesal.

"Master!" Sambut semua penghuni.

"Natsu!" Panggil Master Makarov.

"Hoi…" Jawab Natsu santai.

Pletak!

"Ouch! Sakit tau kakek tua!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil kakek? Bagaimana kegiatan mata-matamu? Berjalan baik?" Tanya master Makarov.

"Huwh… sama sekali tidak master. Natsu mengacaukan semuanya. Tadinya kami hanya ingin memata-matai,tapi cowo ini malah memporak-porandakan tempat penjualan narkotika itu." Jelas Lissanna. Seluruh penghuni tertawa termasuk Makarov.

" Hahahaha seperti yang diharapkan darimu Natsu."

"Mou.. mereka membuatku kesal."Ucap Natsu dengan wajah memerah.

"Terus? Terus? Mereka mengejarmu?" Tanya yang lain.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kemudian kami berdua terpaksa menaiki roller coaster. Dan mereka kehilangan jejak kami." Jelas Natsu. Lissanna hanya tertawa kecil. Makarov tampak shock juga setelah mendengar bahwa anak-anak buahnya melakukan hal yang tidak ia perintahkan. Namun beliau sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian ini.

"Karena hal ini aku pasti dipanggil lagi ke kepolisian pusat." Makarov menghela napas panjang.

"Hahaha Kakek tua,ini kan sudah biasa. Lebih baik kita merayakan dengan minum."

"Karena inilah kami dikenal sebagai Fairy Tail. Ya kan?" Lanjut Natsu.

"OUUU!" Jawab yang lain. Setelah itu mereka kembali bersenang-senang. Hanya disinilah Natsu merasa nyaman. Ia menganggap bahwa merekalah keluarganya. Daripada dia harus tinggal di rumah besar dan diperlakukan seperti orang asing.

To be continue… ^^


End file.
